gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
AMP-001 ZECT Gundam White
The AMP-001 ZECT Gundam White (AKA ZECT Gundam, Gundam, Horned Sleeper) is the titular suit of Mobile Suit Gundam ZECT. It is piloted by Arking Jakk. Combat Characteristics The ZECT (anagram for Zenarios Energy Charger Type) Gundam, given the model number AMP-001 when Alpha Mu Phi claimed ownership of it, is a mobile suit created during the Start of Purge when the mutated were trying to escape the purge. This was done by creating a mobile suit capable of mass destruction through the simple use of a newly-found particle, the Zenarios Particle. The mobile suit itself was built with a thin, but durable inner frame, allowing a certain amount of hallowness in between the frame and the external armor. Thus, it allowed the ZECT White to carry onboard weapons hidden all over its body in numerous storage compartments called Storments. Except for the Vulcans, these weapons include two pairs of beam sabers and a pair of beam daggers. However, much of the space remained, so it was filled with an insulation which would protect the inner frame from any external damage done against the armor. Its armor is covered in a skin-like layer of solar panels for the Zenarios Energy Charger System. Armaments *'Vulcans' **The vulcans are mounted to the sides of the head and are used as a CIWS (Close In Weapons System) for the ZECT White to use. They fire off 60mm DS Armor rounds. *'ZECT Rifle W.' **Stored behind the unit, the ZECT Rifle White is a powerful beam launcher that uses Zenarios Particles instead of just electricity. When it's fired, the rifle sends out a thin invisible energy barrier, with the width of a standard beam shot, and shortly after it rushes Zenarios Particles out into the barrier to make a destructive weapon. It launches the barrier and particles within nano-seconds of each other, making a weapon that hits with the force of a massive explosion with the speed of a normal beam rifle's shot. The rifle is also being charged by the ZECT White at such a fast rate that it's actually gaining energy while it's firing it off. Not only that but the ZECT rifle is capable of charging up a shot to make it even more destructive, with a shot at 100% energy hitting with the force of dozens of nuclear explosions. However, the energy needed to such a shot is nearly impossible to get if the ZECT is constantly fighting, so it's developers inserts the Sub-Routine System, which stores away energy so it could be used to fire the 100% charge without having to wait for it. Another ability the developers added was being able to connect to the ZECT Rifle Black to shorten the time needed to charge for both rifles. *'Folding Composite Shield' **The Composite shield is a new type of shield that allows for three layers of DS Armor, with each layer having 20 micro-layers in them. When the shield takes a hit, it purges the damaged micro-layers so it's a little lighter and it can still block normal beam shots. Just so it can be stored on the back, the shield is capable of being folded into a smaller object. *'Beam Sabers' **The beam sabers, stored in the storments on the sides of the arms and legs, are a close range weapon that extend a beam blade out with the length of 15 meters. They hold an invisible barrier from inside the handle, and fill it with Zenarios Particles to make a cutting weapon. *'Beam Daggers' **The beam daggers, stored in the storments, are meant for close-quarter-combat as the beam blade is extended it out to a length of 6 meters. How the beam blade is made and held is the same way as how the beam saber does it. *'Beam Rifle' **An optional weapon for the ZECT White, the beam rifle is standard issue for most mobile suits being rolled out at the time. It fires a high-energy beam shot at high-speed, making it a powerful weapon against grunt units with subpar armor or weak DS Armor. *'Normal Shield' **The normal shield was for when the composite shield was being repaired. It doesn't do anything fancy like the others, as it's just a slab of DS Armor that's 15 meters long and 5 meters wide, with an eye hole and a hand-grip. *'Storage Shield' **The storage shield was for when having to bring more equipment into battle. The shield could only carry three weapons at a time on the backside, covering the arm on the sides and in front of its hand. It could detach the weapons at anytime as long as a mobile suit with nearby and connected to it. It can carry the bazookas, the gatlings, or the beam rifle. *'Beam Launcher Shield' **As the ZECT White was being waiting to be upgraded to the ZECT Reborn, it had access to its Beam Launcher Shield. It holds the same capabilities of a composite shield, but the back of the shield could fold out small thrusters from the edges and the sides, and it can be switched for the Composite Shield as a booster. In combat, the front of the shield opens up, revealing a row of three beam launchers and two mini-beam rifles aimed forward that can be fired from the hand-grip. *'Bazookas' **The bazookas are a basic projectile weapon that only takes in basic shell ammo. It only fires one shot at a time and it's ammo racks only carry five rounds. *'60mm Gatlings' **Meant to be carried on the Storage Shield, the Gatlings are a pair of two gatling cannons side-by-side that connect to the left arm. Because of their physical build, they need to be connected to the back of the storage shield, and slotted into the left arm's connection point for the shield so it can even be used by the ZECT White. It has the ability to reload by switching out two ammo racks at the start of the gatlings. *'Beam Gatlings' **An optional weapon, the ammo rack for the gatlings can be replaced for a beam generator, making a rudimentary beam weapon. It's purpose is to give the gatlings' firing power even more destructive and give it the ability to pierce through defenses. Special Equipment & Features *'Zenarios Energy Charger System' **As the ZECT Gundam is online, it's charging it's energy reserves by either solar or direct electrical means, converting the energy into Zenarios Particles for the Fhi Jet and the ZECT Rifle to feed on. So instead of wasting energy, it's actually gaining more of it as it's operational and in battle, basically giving it a seemingly limitless runtime. **'Sub-Routine System' ***A hidden system on board the ZECT Rifle White, the Sub-Routine System keeps energy in the rifle and hides it until it reaches 100 percent. Even if the rifle says it's out of energy, it keeps the hidden Zenarios energy inside and allows it to pull off a full burst shot with the ZECT Rifle. This is a feature only on the ZECT Rifle W. and ZECT Rifle B. *'Zenarios Energy Charger Type Frame' **The frame of the ZECT is designed to absorb solar energy through solar cells that are interlaced into the DS Armor or take in electricity through plugs in the legs, arms, or torso. The torso of the ZECT also has a direct energy absorb system, meaning when an enemy beam shot or a beam saber is aimed for that spot, the green part activates the absorber as it literally converts the beam into raw energy for the Gundam to use. There's also physical solar extensions on the arms, legs, side skirts, torso, and shoulder pads that allow the ZECT to take in more energy, thus increasing the energy intake slightly. History Past During the purging of the New Generation, the ZECT White was made after the ZECT Black to be used to defend the New Generation while they were being relocated to safety. Because of their armor and the destructive nature of their weapons, especially the ZECT Rifles, they were very successful in saving most of the New Generation from being killed. Not much else is known on where the ZECT units were between the purge and the escape to space for the New Generation, though it is known that the last moments, the ZECT Gundams were used to protect the final months of construction for the Granwhale. As the giant ship leaves Earth, the ZECT units, along with the ZECT Protectors, protect it during its ascension into space from the Earth forces, however, the two were blown off the ship by the enemy as it was about to left the atmosphere. The two were freefalling to the ground behind, and, for the reason that's been speculated as the pilots wanting to survive, they fired the combined ZECT Rifles at full charge on the surface to slow their fall. This, however, starts the destruction of the Earth's surface, and, in an ironic twist, the massive blast completely destroys the ZECT Black's body, losing the ZECT Rifle B. The ZECT White survived, but it crash-landed to the ground below. It's unknown how, but the ZECT White landed in a sitting position against a rock. It entered stand-by mode afterwards, allowing it to conserve and charge its energy over time. Thousands of years passed, with the rocks forming around the ZECT Gundam and making a statue-layer on its surface. Around thirty years before the Forgotten Era began, descendants of the survivors found the statue and assumed it was a sleeping god. They based an entire religion around the giant, and named it the Horned Sleeper. Civilization started to regrow, with the prosperous city of Ventur being built near the now mountain the ZECT White was embedded to. Forgotten Era Reawakening Enter ZASH Black Gundam Tribus Rebirth Trivia *The original model number of the ZECT White is lost to history.